User talk:Hollyfire53
Hi Hollyfire53 -- we are excited to have Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro How? How do you write blogs? I want to make a Fan-Fiction called "The Escape To Redwall"! --[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] Did you solve the source code problem? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 13:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, Holly! It's me, Pinedance Coneslinger. Half MoonFoeseekeeeeeerrrr!!!! On your help thing it tells you how to do normal editing, not rich text. Did you change the editor back to source code or something? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 22:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! I made a category for fan fiction and I added all of the fanfics to it. Just to let you know. Thanks for making this BTW!--Verminfate 22:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Leave me a message! Should I move WOD to Waves of Darkness (Lord Starfire) as well? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 23:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) BTW, there is a pic I want to upload for my sig. It's not for a fan fic, but can I still upload it? --Lord Starfire Staaaaaaarfire! 22:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Umm.... From Darkness to Freedom is not my fanfic. The reason that I was the last editor is because I added the category Fan Fiction to it. So you can rename it for Sunfire the Fearless 'cause I think that's who made it. Thanks! --Verminfate 03:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Never mind. I changed it myself. ;) --Verminfate 03:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Oh no! Why did you have to be the founder of this wiki? Nah, just joking. But seriously, do I have to move all my Fan-Fics here? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Umm.. Why did you delete Elledis? It was empty because I was going to expand it later... --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 22:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) When you put that message on the talk page for The Storm, did that mean you want to be alerted for updates? Anyhow, there is an update on The Storm --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 23:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Please delete srknife.gif, I uploaded the wrong file. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 04:54, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing! I reckon you should be allowed to make a page for every one of your characters. A wiki is meant to be BIG! And, what does it take to be an admin? (I know I'm probably not going to be one.) Mauran Axestripe H, could you delete that Mauran By Fren pic?Mauran Axestripe And I'm not trying to run your wiki, but must you put the title name? Oh well, I'll abide by your rules... for now. *wink*Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just to let you know, I already made a characters category page. But you can delete that one if you like cause you made the other one. Hmmm.... I guess it's up to you! --Verminfate 22:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Thank You! Thank you Hollyfire!!--[[User:Ziral Silvertail|'Ziral Silvertail']] Hi there. Yes, will post fan fic and fan art. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) fan art I'll upload it either tonight or tommorrow morning. Color, Keyla. IT'S TERRIBLE! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Not that it makes any diff. . .. but I said "terrible." JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKKK!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I think we should make our own character template. The one from Redwall Wiki makes a bunch of red links. --Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 02:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) If we use a characte rbrian Jacque sinvented, do we count them as our character? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:16, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Fanf fic help I was thinking about starting fan fic help, like it would have 4 parts: Dialogues Species Weapons Loose ends IE, if you couldn't decide what species to make your character go to the species page. The category'd be Fan fic help or something like that. Do ye like this idea? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Loose ends- as in stuff that was left unexplained. IE- what happened to Finnbarr's swords and Martin's armor? How did the Leafwood get in the Gatehouse? What happened to Dandin and Mariel? things like that. So I have the OK to start this? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) OK@!!! I know you've recenlty read Lord Brocktree and Martin the Warrior- remember anything? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:12, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Did good! Got to do something that'll take 2 minutes- be back in like 2 seconds. I sttarted main page- called "Fan fiction help." Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) HI! Well, this does explain a lot of questions I've had for a few days now. Cool wiki!(Kinda funny knowing an admin thats not like TBT!) ;) Prard Grrr... 20:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) HollyFire! It looks like you got quite a solid community started! I apologize its took so long to get oh here, but every time I remembered and looked on your page, I always overshot the link lol. Well, im here to stay! Thanks, and I can't wait to do art on here! Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 16:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What's a rollbacker? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yay!!!!! Thank you for making me one of the Rollbackers. On question... what does a rollbacker do? --Verminfate 20:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Beware of the Darkblades! Alright, thanks!!!!! :) --Verminfate 21:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Just wondering. Have you read my Fan fic?(Updated last week.) another update is coming soon. Any comments or critiques, just feel free! Prard Grrr... 14:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) yeah I just saw your comment on my talk page from a few days ago(wierd, I just didn't notice it). Yes, its a complement! Logged in as Procyon right now -Prard Colonel Procyon What else is new! 01:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Species Is what I did for the weasel page good? Or should it be changed somehow? --Verminfate 04:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Sorry for taking so long Publication order # Redwall (1986 UK, 1987 US) # Mossflower (1988) # Mattimeo (1989 UK, 1990 US) # Mariel of Redwall (1991 UK, 1992 US) # Salamandastron (1992 UK, 1993 US) # Martin the Warrior (1993 UK, 1994 US) # The Bellmaker (1994 UK, 1995 US) # Outcast of Redwall (1995 UK, 1996 US) # Pearls of Lutra (1996 UK, 1997 US) # The Long Patrol (1997 UK, 1998 US) # Marlfox (1998) # The Legend of Luke (1999 UK, 2000 US) # Lord Brocktree (2000) # Taggerung (2001) # Triss (2002) # Loamhedge (2003) # Rakkety Tam (2004) # High Rhulain (2005) # Eulalia! (2007) # Doomwyte (2008) hmmmmmmmm been gone a while, you get grounded or something? Colonel Procyon What else is new! 01:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) could we have Castaways fan fic if it crosses over with Redwall? And go to Story Order and put your stroy where appropriate? Thanks Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Swearing thing Wow! Righto, then. Hello, Hollyfire :) Anyways...do we make a new page for our stories, or do we put them on our blogs again? Sorry to keep editing this like a maniac, but I posted a story that's a sequel...can I post the other story up here too, even if it's completed? (I see I'll have to update a new signature picture) ----Clockworthy Talk! 20:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Truth be told I have not been on the wiki a lot latley. Blame my parents and thier time restrictions.--[[User:Lord_Starfire|Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 21:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Alright RE:I'm giving.... Who am I to stop you? After all, this is your wiki. I can't be on here much anyway, what with my wiki and the Redwall Wars Wiki. SM is on here a lot more often. Good choice! (LS as M2) --Martin II The Mad Poet 18:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I just joined (I saw the link at the Redwall Wiki) and I had a quick question: I added the two fan fics I regularly update onto here, but was wondering what your policy was about fan fictions; I have them both at the Redwall Wiki and at Redwall Wars, but the story is sort of a mix of Redwall with some futuristic stuff mixed in. If you want to check it out, here it is. The sequel to it, here, is quazi-future'd, but it deals more with Gonff and Rose (Who ends up surviving) later about 20 seasons after the big Marshank-ian war. Both are rather short, the latter not finished, but there's a lot of stuff packed into six chapter plus Prologue and Epilogue. Both deal with Martin, Rose, and Gonff (Mainly), and it is just an altered scenario I came up with one day. It's still very Redwallish (I think, or TBT would have deleted it by now, unless he has overlooked it like he has my other Quazi-Redwall story, Redwall Villains: On Ice, which he didn't delete until like two months after I started writing it...) by my standards, but I'm not sure if your as lenient as the Redwall Wars Wiki is on fan fiction. It still deals directly with Redwall-stuff, but it is...well, different. The Warrior is with Martin the Warrior being a time-traveller from the future of Mossflower (Like, he lives on a distant planet colony, so it's not present day.), trying to get away from bickering parents and the technology and evils of his day, back to a simpler time. I'm sure it sounds kooky, but the story reads better than the explanation of it does. Faded Rose is about Rose after she survives the battle and Martin vanishes, presumed dead, but she knows that he left. It's about her having to deal with herself and her bad-inclinations of human-nature/woodland-nature (Or whaever you wish to call it...). It's the sequel to my first, so it still deals with some futuristic-fantasy aspects. I'll let you read and decide what you think about it. Thanks! :) LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) I've put a lot of man/hare-hours into it, so I'm glad somebody's finally reading it. LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, he didn't delete it (At least yet...), I was just surprised at how long it has stayed on the Redwall Wiki. He deleted my comedy paradoy of Redwall's Villains because of a Prius and a freeway, so I can't imagine what he'd think of Redwall having time travel. LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) If you want my honest opinion, putting the author name after the fic and the fic name after the article is a waste of time and space. Because to link to an article in a page you have to write Keyla. For someone like Keyla, someone with out a surname, it;s bad enough, but for a hare with like five names it gets ridiculous. Just my opinion. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that sounds good. I can get to work on the redirecting and fixing the wrong links, and you can delete those old redirects. Is that alright? Oh, and happy fourth! Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow.. thanks soo much! OK, I'll get to work soon as I have a free moment! Shieldmaiden(talk) 00:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. But do we have to make an individual category for very weapon wielder? it would be easier to list them on the appropriate weapon page. Shieldmaiden(talk) 14:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) We would only put the most important wielders, like Martin and Matthias on the sword one and Cregga for the pike. Also, the template has a weapon line, the categories are unneeded. Not to mention that some characters are veritable armouries with loads of different weapons and that would take up a lot of space. I really don't think they need to be there, but if you insist. Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) We would only have to do the famous sword bearers, and the weapons bar on the template already says their weapon. That would work, if we only used their main.. it's your call, you're the admin. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Because it would already list the sword on the template, and I think a repeat of information is a bit unnecessary. As for the Sword page, that's what I meant. sorry if I didn't make myself clear. Shieldmaiden(talk) 13:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) PS- You can ask LordTBT to temporarily restore your fanfic so that you can get it all back, ;) aww! thanks! [[User:Dewface|Dewface Do you fear death?]] 20:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Holly. Hope your day is going well. I stumbled across this wiki, and am left with a question: why not make this wiki a sub-wiki of http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wiki ? The ropes Um... are what I need to know. Like, I should I put my own name on the Beta's page, or do you do that, or what? Thanks for your time. The Sting Anger me not! 20:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Soo... Are fanfics going on blogs, or separate pages?--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC)